Feline Frenzy
by musikazen
Summary: Nanoha wakes up to find herself as a panther. Fate and Vivio have to deal with it and find out how to change her back into a human. N/F


This story is the first time I wrote with the words just continuously flowing. I actually had to forcefully stop writing in order to go to sleep. I started writing the first night two days before my last final exam, shows what kind of student I am. The second night was after my final, which means now I'm officially on summer break ^^ The story was originally suppose to be a comedy. But because it took two nights the second time I wrote the story became more romantic ? I don't know. thou there are still bouts of comedy. That's the end of my rambling.

__________ End Scene

********** End Scene same place

_italics _are thoughts

**Warning: toward the end of the story there is a scene with beastality. I've marked it for those of you uncomfortable with the idea so you can skip it.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

FELINE FRENZY

"I'm home." Fate closed the door behind her. Just in time too, because a little bundle of energy ran and jumped. Fate caught her in her arms.

"welcome home Fate-mama." The girl said as she looked at her blond mother, still in her arms. Fate placed her on the ground where she then ran deeper into the house.

She made her way through the hallway and into the open space of the living room, where she saw Nanoha lying on the couch an arm over her face as her chest rose and fell deeply in sleep. Fate slowly tiptoed her way over to the sleeping brunette while Vivio sat in front of the T.V. more interested in the cartoon then what her parent was doing. She crouched down her eyes in view with a peacefully sleeping face. She gazed at her for a while before deciding to move her to a more comfortable place. An arm went under Nanoha's head as the other went under her legs, gently lifting and supporting the body in her arms.

Two bleary blue eyes gazed at a blurred face as she felt herself swaying almost as if she were floating. A peaceful smile formed on her face. Her eyes then cleared up and found Fate above her. _Huh? Wasn't I sleeping on the couch?_

She suddenly knew why she was swaying and felt like she was in mid-air. "Fate-chan!" She lifted her arms around her neck hugging her as best she could while she was in her arms. "When did you get back?" She said as Fate placed her on her feet.

"A couple of minutes ago." Red eyes glanced sternly into blue "you overworked yourself again didn't you?"

Nanoha didn't answer as she twirled on her feet in order to escape an irate Fate. She didn't get far before she felt arms holding her around her waist preventing her from leaving. "you know I worry about you." A gentle voice casually whispered into her ear.

Nanoha shivered in her arms "I know." Her head turned to face Fate giving her a peck on the cheek. "There now I washed your worries away." Her eyes twinkled joyously.

"you know what would make me happier?" Fate said her eyes darkening.

Nanoha shook her head no.

Fate lifted a surprised Nanoha into her arms again while making her way to her original destination. Nanoha gently banged on her chest in protest "what are you doing?!"

**************

Vivio suddenly heard a shriek coming from upstairs, but didn't pay it any mind used to the weird sounds that usually came from her parents. She laughed as the cartoon male was suddenly flung high into the air, by an annoyed female with a giant hammer, his body twinkling like a star.

**************

Fate rubbed her head into Nanoha's chest, smiling contently. "I've missed you" her muffled voice said her face currently in between two mounds of flesh.

Nanoha petted her head reassuringly while blue eyes rolled upward at her over exaggerated behavior, "you were only gone a couple of hours."

Fate removed her head from between Nanoha's breasts "a few hours away from you is like an eternity my love." After finishing her little speech, she reclaimed her spot making contented noises.

Nanoha blushed at her wordswhile she squealed in her head_,_ _she's so romantic!_ She had to admit though since Fate retired from long drawn out missions, and worked as a local enforcer their family life not to mention their love life was much better.

Fate left her spot and climbed up Nanoha.

"ooouuuufff, Fate-chan what are you doing?" Nanoha felt hands make their way up her body followed by a blond head.

Red eyes looked down innocently at her "noottthingg" she sang, and stopped Nanoha from talking by covering her lips with her own in a gentle kiss.

"mmmm." Fate pulled back. "strawberries."

Nanoha looked at her confused "huh?"

Fate didn't reply because she jumped off the bed and hurriedly left the room. Nanoha gazed at the open door and sighed falling back on the bed. She didn't wait long before she felt the bed shift from an added weight and something poking her lips. She opened her mouth reflexively and felt something went in. She bit down, juices from the fruit filling her mouth. Warm lips moved away, a happily smiling Fate chewed on the other half of the strawberry.

Nanoha swallowed "it's good."

"I knew you'd like it. aahhh." Fate held up another strawberry in front of her. She opened her mouth letting Fate feed her. As she chewed, Fate suddenly got close, her eyes looking intently at her lips before she swooped in. The taste of the strawberry as well as Fate's own distinct taste danced around her tongue.

Fate pulled back her eyes mulling over something, "tastes better with you."

Red tinged the bridge of her nose, but she nodded along to Fate's statement.

"let's have another!" Fate said excitedly as she bit down on half a strawberry before coming up close again. Her mouth tasted again bits of sweet strawberry intermingled with Fate. They ate the rest of the strawberries in that fashion both enjoying the closeness and taste.

_______________________

**Morning**

Fate blinked her eyes opened, seeing a furry muzzle with whiskers right in front of her face. Her body suddenly jumped back her head colliding with the wall behind her producing a loud thwack. She rubbed her head gingerly as she saw a furry ear twitch from the noise. Its eyelids opened revealing……

Fate bent down getting a better look as a hesitant finger poked the soft reddish-brown fur on its cheek "Nanoha?"

The feline purred, and then looked confused. It opened its mouth to speak, but all that came out were deep growls. Fate saw panic settle in blue eyes when she heard the sound. The feline scrambled up onto all fours, her front paws moving up and down franticly on the bed only tangling the bed sheets around her. She fell onto her side and stared pleadingly into Fate's amused red eyes. Her body somehow ended up wrapped up like a mummy with only a large feline head and slender tail sticking out.

Fate took pity on the large cat and unraveled the blanket from around her. When she was done the cat scrambled off the bed and ran toward the mirror nearby. Fate heard a loud roar.

*********************

Blue eyes stared into the face of not a human girl, but a cat. A large cat. Particularly a panther's. She opened her mouth to scream but a roar came out instead. She left the mirror and pranced around in circles panicking at the new predicament she found herself in.

**********************

Fate watched entranced by rippling muscles and fur set aflame as the sun's rays, filtering through the window, bathed it. Her legs met the ground as she got off the bed and made her way to the panther. She hugged it around the neck stopping its panicked circles, and felt her body relax. "whatever this is I'm sure we can fix it." She said reassuringly as she looked into hopeful blue eyes.

She stroked her between the ears. The panther's eyes closed as it leaned into the touch. She heard deep purrs issuing from the throat, and smiled "you like that."

There little moment was cut short as the door blew open a messy haired Vivio in her pajama's with a bat in hand stood at the door. Heterochromic eyes took in the scene, Fate-mama kneeling down in front of a large cat that looked like a panther, her hand resting on its head.

"Vivio, why are you carrying a bat?"

She looked at the raised bat in her hands and lowered it "I heard a roar and rushed over." She stood still as she saw her mother's face burst into extreme happiness, _oh no._ She knew what was going to happen next.

Fate practically leaped the distance that separated them in one bound, pouncing on Vivio and hugging her tightly "oh! My little girl ran all the way here to protect me." She gushed.

Vivio sighed at her over exuberant mother "why's there a panther in your room?" She looked at the amused panther waiting calmly in the place Fate left it.

Fate pulled away, to the relief of her daughter, and glanced at the panther. "oh." In her excitement she forgot about the situation. She walked over to stand beside the panther and gazed seriously into Vivio's eyes. "Vivio, I'd like you to meet your mother." She said while petting the panther's back.

Vivio stared at her as if she were crazy, "I'm serious mama. Is that a pet or something? Though I don't know how you got it in here since I didn't see it with you yesterday" she mumbled the last part, but the sharp ears of the panther heard the words.

Fate looked at Nanoha, wondering how to explain what happened _heh I don't even know what happened. Should I just tell her I woke up to find Nanoha this way._ She seriously considered the thought finding it to be a good solution when she heard a shriek. Broken out of her thoughts, she looked toward where the sound came from and saw Vivio bat pointed at the unmoving panther in front of her.

The panther slouched dejectedly and put more distance between her and Vivio.

"Vivio! That is no way to treat your mother." Fate scolded while rushing over to the depressed panther. She hugged it while spouting words of comfort "there, there honey. I'm sure she didn't mean it." She pet her gently trying to up lift the panther's spirit's.

Vivio spluttered at the door way, _she yelled at me, while a dangerous animal was heading toward me!_ She didn't believe even for a second that the panther was her mother, all she knew was that the panther was making its way toward her. So, in her panic she reflexively lifted the bat, _It was self defense!_ She told herself, trying to justify her behavior. A little Vivio angel popped up on her right shoulder, Vivio looked at it curiously wondering from where it came from.

"you should apologize. You hurt your mother's feelings." The angel said while strumming the harp.

"What! You crazy she did nothing wrong. In fact, she was even lenient if it were me I would totally kick that panther's butt." A little red devil popped into existence on her left shoulder.

"how can you say that! It's not her mother's fault she's a panther." Angel Vivio said.

"who said that beasts her mother." The devil pointed its little red stick at the Angel threateningly.

"Fate did you moron!" The angel yelled, the music from the harp stopping.

The devil looked shocked at the angel's profound language "are you even allowed to talk that way?"

The angel resumed her innocent face and spoke more gently her fingers strumming a melody on her harp "as I was saying, would Fate really act all chummy if it weren't her mother."

"hmm I suppose not." The devil conceded to the angel's knowledge.

"then Vivio has to apologize." The angel said adamantly.

"no way! It was self defense! Self defense I tell you! Nothing's wrong with that." The devil yelled in Vivio's defense.

"your still going on about that! That was her mother. Regardless of how it started she needs to apologize."

"Did the clouds up there cloud your judgment! No way should she apologize!"

"No. But the fires down there obviously burned yours into a crisp!"

"oh its on now Angel!" The devil yelled while zooming toward the innocent angel playing on her harp. They tumbled around in the air as they fought each other.

Vivio ignored them and walked over to her parents. She looked into the panther's eyes, and was surprised to see sad blue eyes staring back at her _that really is Nanoha-mama!_ She immediately hugged the panther around the neck "I'm sorry mama." She pulled back, the panther saw tears streaking down her face "do you forgive me?"

Not happy to see her sad child, Nanoha did what she could do in her new body. Vivio felt a wet tongue on her cheek, and started laughing as her mother lapped up her fallen tears.

Fate, sitting beside the panther, smiled at the exchange between mother and daughter. Not able to handle being left out of the love fest for long, Fate's arms wrapped around the panther and her daughter a happy smile in place. Vivio started struggling when the hug drawn out for a long time, even her panther mother nudged Fate to let them go. She eventually did to both their reliefs.

Vivio then asked the question that was at some time on her parents minds "so how did Nanoha-mama become a panther?" She looked at Fate for the answer since her other mother couldn't talk properly.

"um…" Vivio waited for a while thinking her mother had some brilliant explanation "I don't know." She almost fell off her feet by the unexpected answer.

"it took you that long to say 'I don't know.'" Vivio said exasperated.

Fate merely shrugged while the panther's blues eyes rolled at her lover's behavior. They sat in silence nothing else left to be said. Suddenly, Fate got to her feet, a fist slammed into her left hand, "I've got it!" Both Vivio and Nanoha looked up at her hopefully. Fate glanced down at both of them, her face smiling "we can ask Shamal I'm sure she would know what's going on."

"that's actually a good idea." Vivio said after processing her mother's words.

"of course it is. I am your mother. My job is to protect you and your Nanoha-mama and that means," Vivio sighed as Fate suddenly went dramatic. She could practically see her white cape billow behind her as she started her speech, "through thick and thin, monsters or no monsters, even if an army were at our door, or the world was coming to an end, or you got stuck as a panther. I will always be there to protect you." She finished her little speech with her arms at her hips while she looked out into the imaginary sun. Vivio yawned, but was glad the speech was over.

Fate suddenly found herself on the ground. Two large paws holding down her shoulders as a wet tongue licked her face happily. Fate laughed her face tickled from the action, and she enjoyed every minute of it. She brought her arms up around Nanoha's furry neck. "I love you too, Nanoha." She said and kissed her white furry mouth.

"eeeewww!" Vivio said scrunching up her nose. Both Fate and Nanoha turned their heads toward her. Fate struck her arm toward Vivio "awe! Do you want some love to Vivio!"

Vivio shook her head while bring up her arms "No. No. I'm good. Really." She said while inching her way toward the door.

Fate glanced at Nanoha "you know I think she's trying to escape from us." The panther's head nodded in agreement, while her large paws lifted off Fate's shoulder's allowing her to stand up. At that point, Vivio dashed out the door, leaving her parents behind. Fate saw the end of her pajama vanish behind the wall, and turned back toward Nanoha "should I give chase?"

Nanoha shook her panther head from side to side.

"hmm. I thought so."

____________________

**Hospital**

Many of the patients and hospital personnel stared, as a large panther walked beside a long blond haired woman and her young daughter. Fate made her way up to the receptionist "I would like to see Doctor Shamal."

The receptionist glanced up into red eyes "name?"

"we don't have an appointment. Just tell her Fate Harlaown needs to speak with her." Fate said while giving a dazzling smile.

The receptionist ignored her charm and said "look no appointment no can do. She's very busy at the moment."

Fate wasn't deterred and picked it up a notch, "really? It's important. She wouldn't deny a friend. Would she?" She pouted sadly.

The receptionist gave in unable to see such a pretty lady upset, "I'll page her."

Fate beamed "thank-you."

The receptionist looked sternly at her "yeah, but don't do this again. Set up an appointment next time okay."

Fate nodded "sure. Sure. I will." Her hand came up to cross her heart.

"Hi, I have a Fate Harlaown with me. She would like to speak to you… Alright." The receptionist hung up the phone. "she will see you. It's room 208 down that way" She pointed to the right side.

"thank you." Fate said as she made her way in the direction the receptionist pointed.

______________

**Room 208**

They were waiting in the room for 30 minutes and were already bored out of their minds. Nanoha lay on the bed her head resting on her paws. She yawned showing sharp white teeth.

"when will Shamal come?" Vivio said tired from waiting.

"when she comes." Fate answered, sitting on a chair.

Vivio sighed, _that's not much of an answer._

Thankfully for all of them, a short haired blond woman entered the room. "you wanted to see me?" She said to Fate, her eyes tracking the room to spot Vivio and……._ Is that a panther?_

"yes I did." Fate said as she stood up, and walked over to the panther.

"Fate you know I'm not a vet. Right?" Shamala said a bit worriedly.

"yes. I know. But that's why we're here." Fate pet the panther lovingly.

Shamal looked confused, but decided to bite "okay. So why are you here?"

Fate glanced at Shamal "meet Nanoha." Her hand waved at the panther.

Shamal was even more confused "you named her Nanoha?"

Vivio slapped her face, _she did it again. It wasn't convincing when she told it to me that way. Why did she use the same method again?!_

Fate shook her head "No. This is Nanoha."

Shamal pointed at the panther "that's Nanoha."

Fate nodded. Shamal went over to take a good look and was met with tired blue eyes, "Nanoha?"

The panther glanced at her upon hearing her name.

"Is that really you?" Shamal saw the panther nod. "why I'll be." She looked more closely and there was no doubt about it the panther was indeed Nanoha. She glanced back at Fate.

"well do you know why she's like this?" She asked hopefully.

Shamal shook her head "no. I've never seen anything like this." She saw Fate's head fall dejectedly, and blue eyes lose some of their luster. "that doesn't mean I won't find out." Their faces immediately turned hopeful.

"let's see I'll need a blood test, and we'll need to scan your linker core." Shamal mumbled to herself. "Okay, hold on a minute." She told her patient and her family before exiting the room.

They waited for about five minutes before Shamal entered the room again followed by a brown haired man. "this is Doctor Levy he's a vet."

Fate looked at him curiously "why is he here Shamal? We don't need a vet"

Levy gazed at the beautiful panther and looked back at her "that's not what I think." He went over for a better look.

Meanwhile, Shamal explained "I need a blood test. And since I'm not a vet I can't draw blood properly so Dr. Levy will do it. And I'll see what's wrong. Okay?"

Understanding dawned on Fate's face "Oh. Okay." She glanced at Dr. Levy who was starting the process "be gentle with her." Fate told him.

He looked at her "don't worry. I've done this millions of times. She won't even feel a thing." He felt around the fur till he found the vein and smiled before gently sticking the needle in. Red blood poured into the vial as the doctor collected blood. He topped the container and took out the slender tube from the vein, pressing the small wound down for a while to slow any further bleeding.

"There." He stood up his job complete, and handed Shamal the vial. "Is that all?"

"yes. Thank you." Shamal said while holding the vial.

"alright then I'll be going." Dr. Levy left the room, back to his clinic.

She turned toward Nanoha a white device with a LCD screen in hand "Okay. One more test and you're done." She informed her while turning on the device. The black screen turned blue ready to use. She moved the device near Nanoha's shoulder green beams outlining it. The device's scanners could penetrate deep enough to pass through muscle and bone without causing harmful effects. The machine beeped as it found the target. The screen filled with a glowing ball of energy that was Nanoha's linker core. Shamal pressed the button. The device snapped a picture and gave out a reading of the core. It beeped twice when it was done.

"Okay. You may go. I'll analyze the results and get back to you later on today." She informed them pocketing the device in her lab coat.

"Thanks Shamal." Fate said gratefully.

"no problem." Shamal smiled.

Nanoha jumped off the bed her paws landing on the ground. She stretched as all cats do with her front paws extended as her back inclined downward, her butt in the air, and her tail stretched out. She shook her body and stood back on all fours Fate suddenly hugging her.

"awe! you're so cute! Maybe you shouldn't change back….OW!" The others laughed as Nanoha smiled.

"you nipped me!" Fate yelled while showing Nanoha her injured arm. The panther rolled her eyes. There were only slight teeth marks on the otherwise unmarred flesh.

Vivio cleared her throat, "can we go now?"

Fate glanced at her annoyed daughter, and then at Shamal, who found the whole scene from before amusing. "you may leave."

Fate nodded and stood up ready to go. "Is there somewhere you want to go?"

Vivio thought about it "yeah! The park."

"Okay." Fate said not seeing a problem with it.

________________

**Park**

The family walked through the green fields while people placed a wide berth between them and the panther. "Is this a good spot?" Fate asked them.

"yeah." Vivio replied.

Fate placed the blanket on the ground, before they all sat under the shade of the tree. They were having a picnic when Fate suddenly felt Nanoha stiffen beside her. She glanced at her curiously. She saw furry ears flicker around, and Nanoha stood up her nose up sniffing the air.

Vivio stopped the sandwhich mid way to her mouth, "is something wrong?"

Without warning the panther leapt away and ran. Not wasting anytime, Fate and Vivio ran after her leaving their food behind.

******************

Nanoha followed her nose, which led her to a darkly dressed man with a middle-aged woman chasing after him.

"help! Thief!" The woman cried her legs unable to keep up with the man.

Nanoha's paws dug into the ground as she gave chase. The man looked behind him to see a fast approaching panther.

"What!" he yelled while trying to pick up speed to run away from the dangerous creature on his tail. It didn't really help much since the panther was much faster.

Her paws touched the ground one last time before her body sailed through the air. The large paws landed on the thief's back toppling him over face first into the ground, the bag in his hand flung out of his hands. Her sensitive nose got a whiff of the awful smell, and her face scrunched up in distaste. _Drugs._ She thought, while her ears heard the man's pleas.

"please don't eat me!"

She heard fast approaching footsteps, and looked behind her to see the woman, who suddenly stopped when her eyes caught sight of the panther on top of the man. The woman smiled nervously, but didn't move afraid she would become its next target.

Fate and Vivio finally made it to Nanoha, both panting for breath "why…did….you... (deep breath) run off?" Fate said bent over her hands on her knees while her eyes looked into Nanoha's blue ones. She then saw on what she was standing on. "Nanoha! Move!" She ran over to the man on the ground as Nanoha got off him. "are you okay. I'm really sorry about that."

The man looked at the blond and the panther standing docilely beside her. He pointed at the panther "i-i-i-is t-t-t-that tttthing yyyyyours!"

Fate glanced at Nanoha, who walked off to pick up the fallen bag with her jaws and brought it over to Fate. She figured it would be better if Fate handed over the bag instead of her considering the woman's reaction when she saw her. Fate held the bag as Nanoha's mouth let go and went to stand beside Vivio, who pet her back lovingly. Fate glanced at the woman, who wasn't so frozen anymore now that she realized the animal was tame.

"is this yours?" Fate said while lifting the bag up.

The woman bounded over "yes." Fate gave it to her, while the woman glanced at the panther "thank you." Nanoha nodded at her.

Meanwhile, the thief took the opportunity to escape, wrenching himself out of Fate's grasp and running off. Fate looked toward the fleeing man, but didn't give chase. Her attention turned back to the woman "are you alright?"

"yes. I am now. Thanks to your panther."

Fate smiled "okay. Have a nice day." She turned away from the woman and walked toward her family.

"wait!" the woman ran up to her while Fate turned around "here. Take this." The woman handed her some paper before she left. Fate glanced down at the paper, which read:

Come to George's Butcher shop

One Year's supply of the best meat in town

Only one payment of $99.99

Fate started laughing as she walked toward her family. Vivio and Nanoha looked at her curiously "what's so funny?"

Fate showed her daughter and Nanoha the paper, causing Vivio to chuckle and Nanoha making short deep growl sounds from laughter.

__________________

**Living room, Fate and Nanoha's home**

The tip of Nanoha's tail swayed gently back and forth as she lay contently watching Fate and Vivio play a video game.

"you won't win this time!" Fate's body leaned forward eagerly as her fingers frantically hit random buttons on the controller.

Vivio sat much more relaxed than her losing mother, her tone bored "Yeah, that's what you said the last 5 games in a row."

Big red letters that read K.O. flashed on the large T.V. screen.

Fate looked on in surprise that she lost yet again. She glanced to Vivio's smiling face "told yah." she casually rubbed her nails on her shirt before looking at them.

Fate spluttered "no way! One more!" _I'm not going to lose! Besides I'm one of the TSAB's best enforcers with years of combat training no way am I going to lose!_ She mentally pumped up her fists getting herself ready for the next match.

Vivio looked at her mother's determined face and silently chuckled, _she really hates losing._ "Fate-mama don't you think you should cut your losses. You did lose for 6 straight games in a row."

Red eyes glinted manically in anticipation of the battle, she spoke soberly "Vivio, in a war it takes only one battle to determine the victor."

"mama we're not at war." Vivio informed her battle crazed mother.

While waving a finger back and forth "tch, tch, tch. My dear, sweet, innocent child. Every fight is a battle, every battle is a war, therefore we are now at war. And I a battle harden soldier shall show you no mercy in the next round."

Nanoha shook her head at Fate's war lecture, which at the same time boosted her moral.

Meanwhile, Vivio took in her words and looked at her skeptically "you mean you just let me win this whole time?"

Fate nodded.

The skepticism didn't leave Vivio's eyes "okay mama. How about this- we'll play one more round that will as you said 'name the victor of our war', and if I win you'll have to kneel down in front of me proclaiming my greatness as all fallen countries do" she paused "Oh and don't hold back." Vivio picked up her controller and strolled through the characters.

It took a while, but Fate finally processed her words, _smart girl. She already knows the art of war._ Then of course, the terms of the game got to her. She waved her hands frantically, "wait a minute Vivio. What about if I win?"

Vivio glanced at her "if you win, I'll name you champion of the game, and admit I lost fair and square."

Fate nodded happy with the terms and picked up her controller, scrolling through the characters until she picked a female character with high-speed and agility, low defense, and killer attacks.

Vivio clicked on the landscape of the battle, which was on the moon, and turned to her mother as the game loaded "now remember. No holding back."

Fate glanced at her and nodded before turning her attention to the screen, which showed the moon and the two combatants.

*********************

**5 minutes later**

Vivio smiled triumphantly her mother bowing on the ground at her feet. "Fate-mama I can't hear any praises."

Fate, her face pointed to the ground, scowled, and the bursts of deep growling she heard didn't help much either. She projected her voice as she humbly bowed before her daughter "oh great Vivio! I kneel before you. Humbled by your great video gaming skills."

"is that all?" Vivio said a bit disappointed in her mother's groveling.

Fate immediately lifted her face off the ground "what do you mean is that all! I followed our agreement!"

"yeah, but you did a poor job at it. I was expecting something more along the lines of- Vivio the almighty has hailed! Gracing my poor being with her mighty and glorious presence! No one be it man or woman can conqueror her greatness that even outshines the sun!" She lowered her raised arms at the end of her speech.

Fate raised an eyebrow "I didn't think of you as the dramatic type."

Vivio shrugged "isn't that what most fallen countries would do?"

Fate shook her head "Nope. They would probably protest the new ruler, and show only the necessary amount of respect, which is usually just enough not to get killed or thrown in jail. Unless of course it was an oppressed country and the new ruler happened to be better than the previous one."

"oh."

The air was suddenly filled by a ringing sound. "Sir. Incoming call from Shamal."

Fate sat straight "let her through Bardiche."

A holographic screen appeared in front of Fate showing Shamal's face. "I just got the results back. It's really amazing!"

"Do you know what's wrong?" Fate questioned.

"I have an idea of what I think happened."

Fate waited patiently for her to continue.

"According to the results, her DNA has mutated into a Panther's DNA their exactly the same, save for the normal variance within the species."

Fate looked confused "Shamal that doesn't make sense. Even those able to change magically still have human DNA in their animal forms. They don't just become the animal. They just look like one."

Shamal nodded "I know. That's what makes this so intriguing. I've never seen anything like it before. But, Nanoha is currently a genetic panther."

"Then why does she not act like one?"

"That's where the linker core comes in. You know how it is the key to our magic. It also holds our essence, basically our very being. So, even though her bodies an animal, her core, what makes Nanoha- Nanoha, hasn't changed."

Fate nodded "do you know how to change her back?"

Shamal shook her head "No"

Fate started to worry.

"wait before you start panicking I don't think it's irreversible."

Fate slightly calmed at Shamal's reassuring words "then how will she change back?"

"I think we just have to give it time. The same way she changed, she should change back."

Fate looked skeptical, although deep down she hoped she was right "what makes you so sure?"

"the bonds in the DNA aren't stable. Even as we speak they are rearranging themselves."

Fate nodded in understanding, only one question was in her mind "how do we know she will go back to being human?"

There was a pause before Shamal answered, "The DNA structure has to be stable in order to function properly. To return to normal functioning it would have to go back to its original most stable form."

"so its reforming back into a human?" Fate asked just to be sure she understood.

"yes that would be the only logical explanation."

Fate looked confused again, "Something doesn't add up. If DNA needs to be stable and its most stable form is as human DNA, the original, how did it become panther DNA?"

"because in the beginning of the transformation it was stable, if it weren't she would be just be a mass of particles. Its only now, the energy that caused and sustained the transformation is wearing off, and therefore the bonds are weakening and becoming unstable."

Fate nodded "so then how long until she's human again?"

"I can't say for sure, but most likely tomorrow if not the day after."

_Okay 1 to 2 days of panther Nanoha. I can handle that._ "thank you Shamal." Fate said gratefully.

"sure. Call me if anything new pops up. Otherwise, when she's human again bring her over for a checkup."

"okay."

The screen blinked out of existence.

A child's voice attracted Fate's attention "So Nanoha-mama is going to be a panther for a while."

"it seems so."

________________

**Fate and Nanoha's bedroom**

Cloudy blue eyes suddenly snapped open. Her body felt hot, and she felt one of nature's most primal urges. The pressure of the emotion was so strong it clouded even her rational human judgment.

She panted. The only thing going through her mind, _must mate. Must mate. Must mate. _

Nanoha's panther legs moved beneath her moving off the bed. She stood up sniffing the air for a male panther, the mantra- _must mate. Must mate._- still going through her mind. Nothing not even a whiff. She moved circling the room looking for something, any hint of a scent.

Her ears only picked up the deep slow breaths of a sleeping Fate, and her Earthy mint scent. Her mind was going insane from the urge to reproduce. She circled the room in a frenzy her paws bringing her to the closed the door. She stood on her hind legs while she pawed the door trying to break it down. She couldn't even think of how to open it she merely used brute force. She fell back on all fours the door remaining closed. She tried three times the same tactic, and still it wouldn't open. She growled deeply in frustration.

Fate blearily woke up. Her ears picking up pounding sounds coming from the door and then a growl. _NANOHA!_ She immediately flung the covers off her body and jumped off the bed to see what was wrong.

Furry ears twitched as they heard the slight rustling of blanks and a dull thump as bare feet touched the ground. Her head turned her eyes clearly seeing a worried Fate make her way over in the dark. She growled dangerously at her showing her teeth.

Fate stopped hearing the warning, _She's acting weird. _She became worried, but didn't move closer in fear of provoking her. "Nanoha is everything okay? It's me, Fate." She spoke calm and gently, hoping to sooth whatever it was away.

Nanoha heard her gentle tone, but it didn't relieve the passion-filled cloud in her head. Seeing she wasn't a treat she turned back to the door and pounded on it again. Fate looked on, _does she need to go out?_ She made her way over again.

Nanoha's sensitive ears picked up the approaching footsteps, and turned her body round quickly. She pounced on an unsuspecting Fate, bringing her crashing to the ground. Fate dazedly looked up into clouded blue eyes. Nanoha opened her mouth and roared right in Fate's face the hot air sending her bangs back. Despite her disadvantage and her mind sending danger cues rushing around her body, Fate ignored the urge to escape and kept her cool. Unfearful red eyes looked straight into blue, "whatever it is I'm sure we can work it out so calm down, Nanoha." She slowly brought a hand up, almost getting nipped in the process, but she succeeded. Her hand gently stroked the spot between Nanoha's ears.

Meanwhile, in Nanoha's mind- _threat. Must mate. Threat. Must mate. Threat._ constantly repeated as she stood above Fate. It took a while, but she felt the gentle hand between her ears and the urge calmed considerably. Fate heard the contented purring and smiled. Nanoha bent her head and stuck out her tongue licking Fate's face. She chuckled "feeling better now."

Nanoha purred in reply feeling grateful that the urge left her. Fate smiled gently up at her happy to see Nanoha feeling better. She felt the pressure holding her down leave, and stood up. "do you still want to go out?"

Nanoha shook her head, and jumped back onto the bed circling around for a bit before lying down head tucked between her legs, tail wrapped around her.

Fate shrugged not understanding what the urgency was about before. She got on the bed and wrapped her body around Nanoha holding her close as she fell asleep along with her.

____________________

**Morning, Next Day**

In the world between sleep and wakefulness, Fate felt something lick her face. She wondered what it could be and opened her eyes to see a panther's face up close and personal. Before she could panic at the strangeness of a panther licking her awake, her mind remembered yesterday's events and that it was Nanoha. She smiled lazily as she stroked her head "good morning. Are you feeling good?" she asked remembering last night.

Nanoha nodded her head before turning to jump off the bed. Fate followed her, but made her way to the dresser to get dressed. Nanoha waited patiently by the door, her tail swaying gently back and forth as she saw Fate dress in comfortable blue shorts and black shirt. "Ready." She pet Nanoha's head as she opened the door waiting for Nanoha to exit first before she followed her.

*****************

In the kitchen they had breakfeast: Fate drinking a cup of coffee with cookies, Vivio eating cereal, and Nanoha having a couple of slices of raw meat. Since it was her day off Fate thought about what they could do with a panther, _we went to the park yesterday. We can't go to the movies, or the mall, or any place crowded to many people will be scared…. Ah where could we go?_ Vivio's voice broke her thoughts.

"Fate-mama can we visit aunt Hayate today? it's been a while since we've seen her."

Fate smiled, _of course Hayate!_ "yeah. That's a great idea. Finish to eat and I'll grab my keys."

Vivio promptly finished the last spoonfuls and hurried out the door to her mother's black convertible sitting in the garage. She sat in the back while Nanoha sat in the passenger seat Fate buckling her up as best she could. "you buckled Vivio?" Fate asked while looking at the rear view mirror and opened the garage.

"Yeah!"

The car backed away from the garage, stopping briefly on the driveway as the roof of the convertible went down. Now set to go, the car zoomed off the driveway and traveled through roads and highways the wind rushing through their hair.

_________________________

**Hayate's house**

Nanoha jumped over the car door the moment Fate unbuckled her, Vivio and Fate following the more traditional way. At the door to the large house, Vivio rang the door bell. They waited on the porch for a total of 5 seconds before a pink haired knight opened the door.

"Testarossa" Fate smiled at the name while Signum took note of her family. "so it's true Nanoha really has become a panther."

"unfortunately yes. But Shamal said it is only temporary."

Signum nodded and made room for them to come in. They entered the house, greeted by a large lavishly decorated foyer. They saw Vita looking down at them near the banister before she rushed down the stairs. Once she was in front of them she made her way over to the panther "so Nanoha how is it being a panther?"

Blue eyes looked at her as if saying what-do-you-think. Vita rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. She was saved from any further embarrassment by Hayate's voice.

"Back here! I'm in the backyard!"

They all made their way through the house to the giant backyard. Hayate sat in a bikini, a pair of sunglasses on her face, and a glass of wine in her hands as she floated on a bed in the pool. She lifted the sunglasses to rest on her head to get a better look at her guests. Seeing panther Nanoha, whose fur was glowing a fiery red in the hot sun, she became so excited that she forgot where she was and jumped to her feet. The sudden movement made the bed she was standing on unstable. Her arms swung about in order to stop the eminent fall.

Those on land laughed at the comical attempt and then subsequent splash into the pool. They saw a pair of sunglasses and than a glass cup surface first before Hayate's head broke through the water. She swam to the side of the pool and got out. Droplets of water sprayed the ground as she made her way over to them grinning all the while. She first hugged Nanoha, who was closest to her, and then Vivio and Fate, who were both able to hug back.

"It's good to see you Aunt Hayate." Vivio said.

"It's good to see you to." She looked at Fate and Nanoha "and of course you both to, and I must say love the new look Nanoha" She gave two thumbs up. Her eyes twinkled as the reason for her sudden watery escapade resurfaced.

Fate and Nanoha saw it and shrank away knowing only trouble would come from it. Hayate glanced at her not so hidden friends tail sticking out of the bush a dead giveaway. "come out I know your there."

The tail stopped swaying and remained completely still. "Nanoha your cute tail's sticking out of the bush. You might as well come out." The slouched form of a panther slowly crept out of the bush.

"you too Fate. My statue doesn't have blond hair."

_Darn hair. I knew I should have cut it._ Fate too walked out from her hiding spot slowly walking over to Hayate, a laughing Vivio and smiling Signum beside her.

Hayate paid no mind to their sulking expressions grabbing Fate by the hand and Nanoha by the tail and dragging their stiff bodies into the house. Before she was just laughing, now Vivio found herself rolling around on the floor arms wrapped around her stomach as she laughed hysterically. The expression on her parents faces, as if they were being dragged along to their deaths, were priceless. Just thinking about it started up whole new peals of laughter.

****************

30 minutes later

Vivio was sipping a cup of lemonade with Vita and Signum waiting for the return of her parents. The door finally slid open. Vivio glanced to the door when she heard a hiss and saw….

"Zaffy!" She placed her cup on the table and rushed over to the blue wolf giving him a hug.

"hi Vivio. You doing well." a deep masculine voice came from the wolf.

Vivio pulled back and nodded her head. Just then the door slid open again the hiss altering the others. She looked up and found her parents. Fate was dressed in a tattered and ragged two-piece brown cloth that covered her breasts and the triangle between her legs, leaving the rest of her skin exposed. Her hair was tied back in a ragged looking ponytail with the shorter pieces of her hair framing her face in a designed mess. Nanoha stood beside her, her coat pristine. While before it glowed in the sun now it was absolutely radiant. Behind them decked out in baggy brown shorts and yellow shirt with a red scarf and beige hat, and black sunglasses on her face was Hayate, a tripod resting on her shoulder and a set of clothes and two bags on her other shoulder. Her assistant Shamal stood beside her dressed in a comfortable green dress. Vivio gazed at her parents and didn't see the reason for their dramatic behaviors before.

Hayate walked over and gave Vivio a set of clothes "put these on." She didn't say another word expecting the child to do as she requested. Vivio stared at the clothes in her hands wondering why she had to put them on. She looked to Hayate's retreating back and then her parents, her face questioning.

"indulge her" Fate said before sitting in a chair.

Vivio did walking into the house to change.

Fate took a sip from her daughter's drink, _mmm not bad._ She poured herself more of the stuff. She looked at Nanoha "you want some?"

She shook her head.

"you sure it's hot out. You might dehydrate." After thinking over what she just said she didn't even bother with Nanoha's reply. She went back into the house, grabbed a bowl, and came back out, pouring half the contents of the pitcher into the bowl and placing it in front of Nanoha. "Drink."

Nanoha stared at the bowl of lemonade in front of her and glanced at Fate before going back to the bowl, and lapped up the liquid with her tongue. The cool liquid felt good and she enjoyed the taste. She continued drinking thirstily. Fate smiled happy she was her drinking the liquid.

Not much later, Vivio came out dressed in a white shirt with a giant red heart in the middle and a pair of jeans shorts.

Hayate popped up "good your done. Now we can begin the shoot."

Vivio looked at her confused "shoot?"

Hayate glanced at her puzzled face "yeah. You know like in movies."

"we're making a movie?"

"yeap!" Hayate nodded enthusiastically.

"oh."

Hayate clapped her hands "okay everyone. The story is of a girl, that's you Vivio, who is left in the forest by her parents, that's Signum and Zafira, and meets a panther, we all know who that is. Anyway, the girl grows up and grows an attachment to the panther, who is like a mother to her. Afterwards a professor, that's Shamal, with her daughter, that's Vita"

Vita protested "hey! Why do I have to be the kid."

Hayate smiled cuteily "because your just too darn cute."

Vita blushed.

"Anyway as I was saying, the professor's daughter meets the wild girl, whose now an adult, that's Fate, and is intrigued by her because she acts similar to a panther and yet is like a human child. She tells her mother, who eventually meets the girl, and decides to teach her human social skills, which doesn't work out so well. The story is touching and moving mostly portraying the bond between the girl and the panther. So I want emotion people! Lots of emotion! There's not much in dialogue so your expressions have to convey the scenes. We clear?"

A course of "yes." Rang out.

"perfect. Then let's get the show on the road. But, first Zafira go change into a man and put on the clothes on your bed."

The wolf did as he was told and walked into the house.

"Signum your fine as you are. Vivio." The girl looked up at her. "the first scene is you playing with your parents when you eventually get lost, and never see them again. You think you can act that?"

Vivio gazed into her hopeful face "yeah I think I can."

Hayate beamed "great. Then I'm counting on you." She turned to Shamal "Shamal! Help me fix up the lighting equipment some more I want the shots to be perfect." She ran back out into the large yard where giant mirror reflectors were staged around the beginnings of some woods.

Vivio walked to Signum "what are we going to play?"

Signum looked at her stumped. She had no idea considering she didn't play much with kids, except Hayate when she was younger. _What games did we play?_ It then dawned on her "how about a card game."

Vivio shook her head "no good. I need to move around so that I get lost."

That was a toughie since most of the games she played with Hayate didn't require much movement since she had trouble walking back then. Fate intervened "how about hide and go seek?"

Vivio's face brightened "that's perfect. So then Signum do you mind hiding along with Zaffy?"

"No I don't mind."

Vivio smiled brightly "great then everything's planned out."

"what's planned out?" A masculine voice said from behind her. Vivio turned to see a silver haired, tanned, and well built man dressed in a tight form fitting black shirt and jeans. This was her first time seeing him in human form since he always stayed in his wolf form.

"Wow! Is that you Zaffy? You look so different. I like you in this form. You should use it more often. You look handsome." Vivio said upon seeing him.

A slight unnoticeable blush graced his face. He nodded accepting her words graciously "thank you Vivio."

Signum answered his question "we're going to play hide and go seek, and we're going to hide."

Zafira nodded in understanding.

A whistle piecered out followed by Hayate's voice talking through her blow horn "COME ON! I WANT TO FINISH ALL THE SHOTS BEFORE SUN DOWN."

The troupe of would-be actors walked through the field to the awaiting Hayate, who was tapping a rolled up script in her hand. "It's about time you got here. Vivio, Signum, and Zafira I want you guys standing here" her toe X out the spot on the ground "and you'll make your way into the woods to play your game." She looked at them curiously "by the way what game is it?" She needed to make sure the camera crew, which consisted of Vita and Shamal, would know where to shoot.

Vivio answered "Hiding and go Seek. Signum and Zaffy will hide."

Hayate smiled brightly her eyes shining "Perfect." She spoke to the playing parents "You two." Signum and Zaffy both stood at attention like the good soldiers they were. "When you hide you'll make your way out of the woods, and Vivio" the girl looked at director Hayate "you'll count to a hundred. Start at ten stop. And when I'll give you the cue, start back up again at 90. Everyone got it?" They all shook their heads in understanding. Hayate bounced on her feet "great then let's begin.

She placed her lips on the blow horn "VITA INTO THE WOODS! SHAMAL YOUR OUT HERE SHOOTING THEM ENTERING THE WOODS, WHERE VITA WILL THEN START FILMING. OKAY PLACES EVERYONE!"

Everyone scrambled to their respective positions.

Vivio stood in between Signum and Zafira, who both held stoic looks.

Hayate sat in her directors chair "AND ACTION!" She lowered the blow horn.

Vivio placed a happy smile on her face and held Signum and Zafira's hands walking jovially, swinging her arms. The two acting parents' faces were still expressionless as they walked into the woods. Once they were a ways in they both stopped, causing Vivio to stop as well. Her face looked curiously up at them wondering why they stopped. Zafira bent down, and hugged her close. His eyes the only part of his face holding any emotion swirled with grief. He pulled back placing a crooked smile on his face. Vivio merely gazed her expression clearly showing she didn't understand her father's strangeness "papa? Is something wrong?" She said cutely.

Hayate watching on the sidelines was biting her script completely engrossed in the superb acting skills, _there so cute! Vivio, Zafira right on! _Her eyes moistened from the touching display.

Zafira shook his head his large hand resting on Vivio's small shoulders "No nothing's wrong sweetheart. I'm just so glad to have you as my daughter." His voice sounded warm as he spoke.

Hayate was balling on the sidelines grabbing tissues that seemingly appeared in thin air and dabbed her leaky eyes.

"how about we play a game." Signum said from beside them. Vivio and Zafira looked toward her.

"what kinda game mama?" her high-pitched voice sounded curious with an undertone of excitement.

She knelt down holding up a finger "how about hide and seek?"

Vivio looked excited, "Yeah!"

"okay" Signum displayed an awkward smile "then your father and I will hide while you count to a hundred near that tree" she pointed to a large trunk. Vivio nodded rushing off "No peeking!" Her acting mother called.

"I won't!" Vivio yelled back her hands covering her eyes while she faced the tree.

Vita zoomed in on the sad expressions on the acting parents faces.

Signum and Zafira gave one last glance at the counting Vivio before turning their backs. Shamal and Vita from different angles filmed them leaving Vivio.

Hayate stood up blow horn in hand "and CUT!" The camera's stopped fliming and the actors looked toward Hayate, who looked ecstatic "Great acting you guys. You really had me going. Now on to the next scene."

Vivio and the others took their positions. Signum and Zafira stood on the sidelines by the sitting director. "and ACTION!"

"90…91….92…93…94…95….96…..97….98….99…100. Ready or not here I come!" Vivio excitedly turned around, and proceeded to search for her parents. She looked high and low, in between bushes and trees, even looked up in the tree branches. After 5 minutes of searching and still no sign of her parents, Vivio's excitement turned to worry and fear. "Mama! Papa! I don't want to play anymore. Where are you?!" Her voice filled with distress as her face panicked at the sound of silence. "MAMA! PAPA!" She fell to her knees and started to cry mumbling mama and papa. Her body rolled up into a ball and she rocked back and forth in an attempt to console herself, tears still flowing down her face.

Hayate cued in Nanoha.

Vivio glanced up when she felt a warm breeze blow on her head. Her eyes met a panther. She scrambled back in fear. The panther stood and merely watched the fear stricken child. Vivio gazed into blue eyes fearfully, but soon relaxed when she noticed the panther didn't move. They stared at each other for a long time neither budging an inch, the cameras filming the first meeting between the two.

Slowly, Vivio got to her feet her eyes never leaving the panther's. Gentle blue eyes held intrigue for the strange looking creature in front of her. Her nose sniffed the air catching the scent of honey and roses intermingled with a hint of fear. She slowly moved forward. Vivio moved back each step the Panther moved forward. Her back eventually hit the rough bark of the tree. She looked scared as if it were the end for her. The panther stood right in front of her. She closed her eyes waiting for the end.

She felt a large head nudge her stomach. She braced herself, her body going stiff. She then felt something lick her face, and tears burst from her eyes. The panther caught the salty scent and licked the tears dry before plopping down in front of the girl's feet her head resting on her paws. Sensing the panther had stopped licking her and that she was still alive and breathing. She blinked one eye opened nothing was there. She opened her other eye and looked around, finding the panther resting near her feet. Surprised and relieved her legs finally buckled. The back of her shirt slowly scrapped down the tree. She sat on the dirt just breathing, the body of the panther lying in front of her. She looked at brown fur with a few sparkling red where the sun hit it. Entranced by its beauty she cautiously stuck her hand out. It hovered over the fur in hesitation, but the pull was too strong and her hand touched soft-silky fur.

Fear hit her. She didn't move a muscle, her hand still lying on the panther. Seeing it didn't mind as it hadn't moved and continued breathing calmly. The fear eased out of her. Encouraged, her hand stroked the fur, and soon she lay on the panther's back her arms encircling it. She closed her eyes exhausted by her ordeal and everything that happened to her. The gentle cadence of the panther's breathing lulling her to sleep.

"CUT!"

Vivio slowly got off her mother. Nanoha stood up and shook her body releasing some of the kinks.

Hayate came over, "beautiful! It was absolutely beautiful!" She glanced at Vivio "how about you become an actress, Vivio." Her hand waved in the air as she looked on "I can see it now. The big screen your passionate face. Golden Emmy's and awards for best actress." She turned back to a bored looking Vivio "come on! You should at least consider it."

Vivio shook her head "nope. Not interested." She then walked off as she stretched out her arms.

Hayate saw her leaving, _tough kid._ She looked to Nanoha standing beside her yawning. "you're not bad either. Little kitty!" She said while rubbing Nanoha's head like she would to a pet. Nanoha glanced at her annoyed "okay. Big Kitty!" Hayate chuckled. Still annoyed, she moved her head just when Hayate was going to pet it again and walked off tail regally standing in the air. Hayate stood there her entertainment walking off "Come on! You are a Big Kitty!" Nanoha still sauntered off. "tch. Tough crowd today." Hayate mumbled before walking off to prepare for the next scene.

****************

Vivio stood in front of Hayate dressed in similar clothes to Fate: A brown-tattered two-piece only it covered more skin, the top was like a tube top, and the bottom was short shorts, and her hair was lose and looked like she just got out of bed. She took a sip from her lemonade as she listened to Hayate.

"it's been three months so the bond between you and the panther is stronger now. Also, for the most part the panther has taken care of you, and is like your mother." Hayate paused and started laughing. Vivio wondered why. "hehe, I just thought its funny since Nanoha is your mother, and she'll be acting as your panther mother too." Vivio just gave her a yeah- whatever look. Hayate mentally sighed at her apathetic look, _absolutely no sense of humor._ "so we'll just be shooting a couple of shots with you interacting, and then we'll cut to the older you." Vivio nodded in understanding and placed her cup down.

They were at a rather large stream deep in the woods, and Vivio bent down near it Nanoha beside her.

"Action!"

Nanoha bent her head down her tongue lapping up some water. Vivio followed her example, cupping her hands and bringing the water to her lips.

Hayate cued Zafira in wolf form.

Vivio saw Nanoha suddenly stopped drinking and held her nose up sniffing the air. She growled lowly and stood in front of Vivio. The girl looked to the woods to see a large blue wolf suddenly jump out. It landed in front of them. Nanoha's ears went back and her body crouched low. She bared her teeth her tail curved dangerously behind her. She emitted a warning growl at the wolf. The wolf circled ignoring the growl.

Suddenly, wolf pounced. The panther picked up a large paw and swung, throwing the wolf off. He landed on its side, but stood up shaking his fur and head. Not deterred, he looked hungrily at the girl standing behind his obstacle. He bared his teeth, and pounced again. The panther rushed forward stopping the wolf from advancing. A deep loud bark emitted from the wolf's throat right in the panther's face. Not to be out done, the panther roared loudly the sound causing the wolf's sensitive ears to pull back. She then swiped her paw across, but the wolf jumped out of the way. His open mouth tried to grab at her neck. But she moved away while still blocking his path to Vivio. The wolf tried again, but the large panther pushed down on her front paws, and flung herself up. She briefly stood on two legs, front paws waving in the air as she came back down just missing the wolf's back. She growled again.

The wolf with a clear view of the panther's side went to attack it. Nanoha felt teeth nip at her side and emitted a yelp. She moved the front of her body her paw landing on the wolf's back. She brought the other over and tried shaking the wolf. His grip still held. She put more pressure on his back and brought his body toward her, effectively making him lay beneath her on its side.

In a new vulnerable position, he looked at the panther's furious blue eyes and tried to escape, but the large paw holding him down wouldn't budge. The panther bared her teeth and made for his neck.

"NO! STOP!"

She heard the high-pitched voice of her charge, and stopped midway to the wolf's neck. She glanced at the girl her face showing confusion.

"Let him go. You won." The girl said gently.

She looked back to the wolf panting beneath her. She gave one last warning growl before lifting her paw, allowing him to get up. She turned her back on the wolf and made her way toward Vivio. She saw Vivio's face suddenly turned frightened "LOOK OUT!" Before she could move she found herself flat on the ground a heavy body lying atop her.

The wolf growled down at the now helpless panther, and made to grab her neck, but was stopped by a stone suddenly hitting him on the snout. He gazed up to see where it came from. The girl in front of him threw another stone, but he ducked his head letting it sail behind him. Growling, he jumped off the panther and ran for the new threat.

The panther now free gazed fearfully at the wolf running toward the child. She quickly stood to her feet and ran with everything she had.

Meanwhile, Vivio dropped the stones and fearfully tried running away from the wolf now chasing her. She almost tripped three times on stones near the bank, but kept on running.

He jumped and landed on the girls turned back, causing her to fall forward. Vivio moved her arms trying to escape, but a heavy paw kept her in place. He opened his mouth about to bite down.

Vivio suddenly heard a splash and felt the weight leave her back. She stood up and gazed at the rippling water wondering what happened. The panther's head suddenly surfaced as did the floating and unmoving body of the wolf floating down the stream. The panther paddled toward shore. Paws landed on the bank and she pulled her body out. She shook herself ringing the excess water from her fur. She heard hurried footsteps before she felt warm arms wrap around her neck.

Vivio held her tightly. The panther licking her face to comfort her. "I'm sorry. So sorry." She said into her neck while she hugged her.

**********************

A couple of scenes later

Fate laid on a branch her leg causally swinging back and forth her closest friend since childhood resting on the branch beside her, the panther's tail hanging down the tip swaying. The panther's ears perked up as did Fate. Both glanced down to the rustling coming from the bushes. A red head popped out. Fate gazed curiously at the creature, who looked like her. It had been years since the girl last had contact with humans. Her only companion was the panther beside her and the other animals. The red head tripped over a branch.

"damn jungle." She mumbled as she got back to her feet. She leaned against the tree. "Why did mother have to chose a jungle of all places." She complained as she sat and rubbed her feet.

Fate tilted her head. The words sounded strange, yet familiar. She looked to the panther asking permission with her eyes. The panther just yawned and laid her head back down. Smiling Fate swiftly dropped from the branch and landed silently on the ground. Crouched low, she hid behind a bush and observed the girl.

The red headed stood to her feet angrily "This is so boring!" She shouted "If this is a jungle where's all the action! Adventure! I haven't even seen a dangerous animal this whole freaking trip!"

The panther's ears went down, the yelling girl was just too loud. Blue eyes tracked the movement of her charge swiftly move from one bush to another, or hide behind a tree, while she got closer and closer to her target.

She was so close she could almost touch the red head. Suddenly, the girl of interest turned around feeling eyes on her "Alright, whose there?" silence. "mother?" more silence. "You know this isn't funny. Show yourself!" Spotting a tail of blond hair she smiled "ah huh! got yah!" She went around the tree to see nothing there.

Fate continued moving around the tree avoiding the girl that is until they collided in a head on collision. Both girls fell rubbing their heads. They both stared at each other. It was the wild girl's first contact with another human since the day she was left here. She couldn't even remember her parents faces.

The red head looked curiously at the wild looking girl, who couldn't even be called dressed. She stood up and shook the dirt off her blue dress. She stuck her hand toward the girl, who growled at her, nose scrunching upward as she showed not so dangerous looking teeth. "there's no need for that. It's a hand shake. Come on give me your hand." She tried reaching for the blonde's hand, but she moved away. The wild girl stood to her feet and away from her. She cocked her head as she heard something approach.

"Lita! Where are you?!" a short haired blond wearing a pair of fake glasses and in brown pants and green shirt made her way out of the bush a few leaves getting caught in her hair. "There you are! I told you not to run off!" She said to her daughters turned back. She then caught sight of the other girl opposite her daughter. "whose your friend?" She went to stand beside Lita (played by Vita).

"she's not. And I don't know."

"hmm. Let's remedy that shall we." Lita's mother (played by Shamal) smiled brightly at the frightened girl. She placed a hand over her heart "professor Amal at your service, and this" she placed a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder "is my cute daughter Lita."

The girl scrunched her face in distaste "must you say that!" she complained to the older woman.

Amal pinched her cheeks "awe! But your so cute!"

" 'et go" Lita shook her head, the hands leaving her cheeks as she rubbed them gingerly with her own hands. "your so annoying!"

"yes. Yes dear." Amal patted her head. She then turned to the curious looking wild girl, and took note of her dress or almost lack of dress. "dear you know that's bordering on inappropriate."

The girl tilted her head looking confused.

Amal turned to Lita "does she not speak."

"so far no."

Amal's eyes suddenly brightened "could it be. Hmmm. That would be so great. Yes. Yes. Perfect."

Lita saw her go into her own world talking about how great a discovery this was. "mother can you calm down and speak normally."

Amal glanced at her "hmm. Oh yes. As I was saying this could be a scientific breakthrough. A girl left alone in the jungle somehow managing to survive, and we could be studying the effects of lack of human contact. Not to mention how her verbal skills are doing."

"ah. So she's just another guinea pig for you." Lita said angered by her mother's insensitivity.

Amal shook her hands in the air "no. No. She's just interesting. I meant no disrespect Lita."

She eyed her skeptically, but decided to forgive her. "Fine."

"wonderful." Amal walked over to the wild girl, who moved a couple steps back. This continued until Amal finally caught her.

The wild girl started to panic. She didn't know what was going on and yelped tugging her hand in the other's grip. Seeing her charge in distress, the panther dropped from the tree and ran over to her.

Amal immediately let go, and backed away from the blond. The panther growled dangerously at the intruders while she took her spot between them and her charge.

"amazing. A panther is protecting a human."

"how can you be analyzing this when we're the ones in trouble." Lita said annoyed by her mother's scientific mind constantly overriding her common sense.

They saw the wild girl bend down and hug the panther around the neck soothing her.

Now at a safe distance, and seeing they won't be killed anytime soon. Mother and daughter relaxed as they witnessed the scene unfolding in front of them.

A few growling sounds emitted between the wild girl and her panther as they communicated. The girl then lay on the panther's back. The panther took off running and then jumped claws extending as they dug into the bark of the tree. Her powerful legs pushed and pulled her up easily even with the added weight. Back in the secure branches of the tree they lay together again her charge hugging her close.

"CUT!"

_________________________

It was sunset and they finally finished the last scene with the wild girl living happily with her panther. They were now making their way back toward Hayate's house for a well-deserved rest.

Nanoha shook her head the pangs were getting stronger. It started during the last couple of scenes the same urge from the night before was slowly clouding her mind. She was able to ignore it all this time, but it suddenly became strong, _mate. Must mate._ Blue eyes grew hazy while she still fought to control herself. She panted.

Fate noticed Nanoha had acted weirdly for a while now. "Nanoha are you okay?" She whispered so the other's wouldn't hear.

Conflicted blue eyes gazed at her as her head shook yes, while she was breathing hard. Fate didn't believe her for a moment. She paused in front of her.

_MUST MATE!_ The urge finally took over her mind, and she growled lowly. She sniffed the air trying to find it. Nothing. She ran blindly bypassing Fate and the others.

_It's the same like last night._ Fate didn't think twice as she ran after Nanoha.

The others gazed curiously as first a brown followed by a blond blur quickly passed them.

Hayate whistled cheering Fate on "you go girl! Catch that wild thang!" Her knights didn't comment on their mistress' eccentric behavior, already used to it.

Fate ran, _she's fast. Too fast, I'll never catch up like this._ An idea struck her_ I have only one chance._ She suddenly brought on a burst of speed her surroundings blurred completely in a whirl of color as she zoomed by at an inhuman pace, but it could only last a couple of seconds. She was gaining ground she could almost touch her tail. Feeling the beginning of her deceleration, Fate jumped soaring in the air for a bit before landing on Nanoha's back. She held her arms tightly around her neck.

Feeling a new weight on her back, Nanoha suddenly stopped running and tried getting rid of it. Fate didn't move from her spot as Nanoha bucked.

Meanwhile, the others not far away watched the strange scene. "Is something wrong with Nanoha?" Hayate asked Shamal.

"I don't know. But she is acting weird."

Fate tried bringing a hand to her head to calm her down like she did before. The mistake cost her because she suddenly found herself on the ground Nanoha above her not looking happy at all. She roared.

The others immediately mobilized into action.

"STOP! Don't get close. I can handle her." Fate yelled at them.

They stopped trusting Fate to do as she said, but if anything were to go wrong they would intervene. Vivio looked the most worried seeing her mothers fighting. A hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up to Hayate, who had a reassuring smile on "don't worry. They've been through much worse and were able to get through to each other." Vivio nodded, but looked on still worried.

Fate quickly brought her hands up to stop the jaws aimed at her face. It was hard, but she held her in place. Her legs moved up under Nanoha's stomach, lifting her off the ground and throwing her to the side while Fate still held her jaw rolled above her. She felt Nanoha roll and jumped off her so as not to get caught beneath her again.

Nanoha on her feet roared loudly at her a couple of times as she circled her like a predator to a prey.

The others caught how serious the situation was, and didn't take any more chances. "Shamal get a sedative." Hayate said seriously while eyeing the dangerously circling panther. Shamal quickly ran into the house and came back out just as quick with a tranquilizer gun in hand.

Nanoha suddenly charged forward. Fate stood in her way bracing herself for impact. Her speed suddenly slowed down her tongue hung out of her mouth as she fell on her side breathing hard. Fate ran to her concerned. She knelt down in front of her and saw the little dart lodged in her shoulder. She pulled it out.

Nanoha breathed her mind fogging from the drug, but at least the urge was repressed. She heard muffle voices talk before the edges of her vision darkened and slowly closed in. Her lids closed.

Fate looked to the others, who circled around the two of them.

"Shamal can you check her over?" Shamal nodded and brought out some tools, checking pulse, pupils, and her breathing.

Hayate turned to a worried Fate "are you okay?"

Fate nodded while watching Shamal check a sleeping Nanoha.

Shamal removed the stethoscope from her ears and addressed worried friends and family "nothing seems to be wrong with her physically. No signs of flu, diseases, or injury. I'll take a blood sample. That okay with you Fate?"

She nodded.

"okay."

This would be her first time drawing blood from a panther, but she hoped it wouldn't be that bad. She remembered where Doctor Levy drew his sample, and merely repeated the steps. The vial filled with dark red blood. Having enough, she caped the top and placed it in a portable blood scanner. The results were out in seconds.

"you know what's wrong?" Hayate asked concerned.

Shamal read over the stats "yeah I do." She put down the paper and looked up at everyone "her estrogen levels are at its peak. She's ovulating." They gave her blank stares. She sighed "it means she wants to mate."

They held an Oh-expression on their faces.

Fate looked concerned "she's suppose to change back soon though?"

Shamal looked at her "she will once her hormone levels drop. It won't happen anytime sooner unless she finds some release."

_No way am I going to let her go out with a cat._ "So, your saying she could change back now if her hormone levels weren't high."

Shamal nodded "pretty much. Her hormone's are currently acting to stabilize this form even though her DNA is almost completely human."

Fate looked thoughtful "how long till they drop?"

"could be anywhere between 1-3 days."

Fate winced. "okay. I think I'll take her home."

"oh no you don't. If she's on a sex frenzy you're not staying home alone with her." Hayate said looking serious.

Fate smiled gently hoping to reassure her "I'll be fine. It's not the first time I handled it."

Everyone all looked at her "you mean this happened before?!" Hayate voiced what was on everyone's minds.

_Heh probably shouldn't have said that._ "yes. But, I managed to calm her down."

They looked curious. "how it took a tranquilizer gun to bring her down what did you do?" Hayate asked again.

Fate shrugged as if it weren't a big deal "I pet her head at a spot she likes. She calmed down like that" she snapped her fingers.

They all looked at her disbelievingly. "you rubbed her head?" Hayate said aloud trying to make sense of it.

"yeah." Fate confirmed.

"ah huh. Still your sleeping here until she turns back." Hayate said with finality in her tone.

Fate sighed knowing when she had something on her mind nothing could change it.

_____________________________

**Guest room**

Fate sat on the large bed watching the slow rise and fall of Nanoha's rib cage, contemplating what she should do. _1-3 days is too long, and I'm sure Nanoha is going crazy to._ She rested her head on her knees and sighed. _I'm not going to let her anywhere near a male panther either._ She already made her decision she just didn't know how to convince Nanoha when the time came. And it came too soon.

Bleary blue eyes fluttered open. She found herself on a large bed and Fate sitting beside her. Then she remembered what happened. Fate saw Nanoha try to stand up, but she plopped back onto the bed her legs unable to support her.

_Must be the drugs. That could be good it would make things easier._

Seeing her try again, Fate went to hug her resting her weight on her, thus keeping her down. Nanoha's head moved away from her to ashamed to gaze at her. "don't do that. It's not your fault. Shamal checked you and your hormones are going crazy. And I told you yesterday night, whatever problem you have we'll get through it together. I meant it."

Nanoha's blue eyes gazed back at her, although she was still ashamed. Fate cupped her large panther head in her hands sincere red eyes gazing deeply into blue "I love you. Whether you're a panther or human doesn't matter to me because Nanoha will always be Nanoha."

She felt so touched tears rolled down wetting her fur. Fate kissed her on the bridge of her muzzle and near the top of each eye. She looked into her eyes seriously "Shamal says you've had urges." Blue eyes averted. Nanoha didn't want to think about that right now. It troubled her and caused her to treat her love badly. Fate continued "I'm going to help you."

Blue met red again looking curious, _what does she mean._

"I'm going to release you from them."

_Release me?_ Understanding dawned _she can't mean…_ Nanoha scrambled to her paws and backed away from Fate shaking her head. She fell off the bed, but landed on her paws.

Fate looked adamant "Nanoha, there's nothing wrong with this. We both love each other. You being a panther doesn't mean I'll stop." She walked toward her, but Nanoha backed away. Her paw caught on the rug and she fell giving Fate the opportunity to swoop in. Forming a T Fate held Nanoha so she couldn't escape, and continued talking hoping to convince her "you love me don't you?"

Nanoha nodded.

"I love you. So there should be nothing holding us back from showing it."

Fearful blue met confident and loving red. Fate stroked her fur cheek "you won't hurt me." She then stroked Nanoha's favorite spot between the ears. The fear dwindled out as pleasure replaced it. Fate smiled at hearing her purring.

**********************

(SKIP)

She didn't know what she was doing, but just let her body take over as she kissed Nanoha's cheeks and closed mouth, her whiskers and fur tickling her lips. Nanoha lay on the floor feeling the gentle touches speak to her from beyond her physical confines. It was her gentle and loving Fate, who acted and treated her as if she were human.

Fate allowed her hands to roam over the Nanoha's panther body feeling lots of soft fur, and the warm flesh beneath it. She heard a deep growl as her hand touched the base of her tail, which twitched. She rubbed it again producing the same response. Meanwhile, her other hand stroked her underbelly.

Nanoha's tongue lulled out as she panted her head going into a haze by the sensations Fate elicited from her.

Fate saw her tail move up exposing her bottom. She moved behind her while continuing to stroke her sensitive spots. She saw the engorged and red vulva lying beneath her raised tail. She gently brought her right hand to caress it.

Nanoha yelped and her tail curled while her paws jerked.

Fate stopped and removed her hand, hoping she hadn't hurt her. She stared into cloudy blue eyes watching her, "you okay?" The large head nodded before moving away. It was better if she didn't see what Fate was doing and merely flowed along with the sensations.

Reassured, Fate continued with her ministrations. Her nose, although not as sensitive as Nanoha's caught the musky scent as the panther's breathing became ragged. A continuous string of interesting sounds emitting from her throat. She gently worked her way in while her other hand gently stroked her side, hearing high-pitched whines. She kissed the spot near her hands entrance before she started to gently pump.

Nanoha couldn't and didn't think at all. She was running completely on instinct. She stood standing hunched over her tail raised and bottom in the air. Her throat yelping and growling. This was what her body wanted for the past couple of hours. But, regardless of her body, on the inside she felt Fate was making love to her. Theher that was human, and not a panther. She felt the connection of their souls, the loving bond between them, and the fire it ignited in her inner most being. She escalated higher and higher, Fate coaxing her to ascend, and she did till she exploded in a rainbow of colors. She lost the sense of her body and merely floated in the comforting and loving embrace of her soul's other half. Eventually, she left her little heaven and slowly descended back into her body.

(end scene)

*********************

Fate held the panther close in her embrace. Her head resting on Nanoha's furry shoulder as she felt the gentle rise and fall of her breathing. Nanoha, completely relaxed after meeting nirvana, raised her head and licked Fate's face before curling up on the floor, her eyes closing as she fell asleep. Not too far behind, Fate followed her into the world of dreams.

It was during their sleep in the middle of the night that Nanoha's body began to glow light blue. Within the light: the panther's thick coarse fur dwindled and became fine and thin, the muzzle receded forming a cute button shaped nose, and rosy red lips. The trunk elongated and tail receded till it disappeared. And paws stretched and thinned to form fingers and toes. The glow dulled showing a naked human Nanoha sleeping on her side wrapped in her lover's warmth.

___________________

**Next morning**

Surprisingly for Fate, she woke up first. The first thing she noticed was that she was lying on a hard surface and that in front of her was a warm body. The second thing she noticed was said body was smooth to the touch. The third thing was that the body was small and compact easily molded to fit in her embrace. She blinked open a red eye and confirmed that the thing in her arms was a human Nanoha. She rubbed her nose into her smooth neck and sniffed. Gone was the scent of an animal and in its place was the soothing scent of a human, whose body she was most familiar with. She reopened her eyes and took note of one more thing. Her most treasured person was naked and slightly shivering.

She gently moved to lift her. She stood up with an out cold Nanoha in her arms. Walking slowly to the bed, she gently lay Nanoha down and covered her with blankets. She turned to leave when she felt her wrist get caught. She looked down at sleepy blue eyes.

Nanoha didn't even need to say a word. Fate lifted the blanket and went under covering both herself and Nanoha before she took her love into her arms again, and eventually fell asleep again.

_____________________

**Later**

Fate and Nanoha sat together on the couch. More like Fate sat on the couch and Nanoha sat on her. Nanoha wore borrowed clothes from Hayate's custom collections, which consisted of a blue top and white pants that looked like a thin form fitting space suit. She sipped some tea as she listened to chatter.

"so how did it feel to be a panther?" Hayate asked opposite the couple on the couch.

Nanoha glanced at her "your senses increase, and you can run faster."

"Is that all? That's no different from some mages," Hayate said disappointed.

Nanoha simply sipped some more tea. Vivio came to hug her mother for the umpteenth time that day "I really missed you mama."

Nanoha held her tight "I missed hugging you like this."

"we should be going." Fate whispered into Nanoha's ear.

Nanoha nodded placing her almost finished cup of tea on the table as she stood up, allowing Fate to get up.

"you guys leaving?" Hayate asked as she got up too.

"yeah we've already intruded enough." Fate said.

"nonsense we're friends. We're suppose to intrude on each other."

They both smiled at her.

Vivio went to hug Zafira in wolf form, and the others.

"I want a big hug" Hayate said opening her arms to let Vivio in, who hugged her tightly.

"it was fun Aunt Hayate." Vivio said stepping out of the embrace.

"yes it was. Oh, and Vivio." Heterochromic eyes glanced at her "I have another script I'm writing up, and this time you're the main character the whole film."

"ah… yeah…. Okay." Vivio said before dashing off.

Hayate looked confused "what's got her all worked up?"

Fate and Nanoha gave each other knowing looks. Vivio finally understood the loveable, and yet unrelenting to a fault Hayate. They made there way toward the door, Hayate escorting them.

"come again soon!" Hayate called as the couple walked toward the convertible.

They waved to her in reply while sitting in the car. After everyone was secured. Fate turned on the car and drove off the driveway heading home.

__________________

**Fate and Nanoha's Bedroom, Night**

"It's been a long weekend" Nanoha said laying in Fate's arms in the bed.

"Yeah it has."

Nanoha turned over looking at Fate "how could you do it?"

"do what?" Fate asked confused.

"make love to a Panther."

Fate hugged her "because like I said before Nanoha is Nanoha. I won't stop loving you just because your outer appearance changes."

"I really love you Fate. With all my heart and soul." Nanoha said while bending her head down gently kissing her lips.

"mmm. Yummy." Fate said when they broke apart "I still like you best as a human."

Nanoha pulled back "what happened to outer appearances doesn't matter?"

"It doesn't because I always will love you, but that doesn't mean I want to kiss a panther. I prefer your soft lips and clear smooth skin over a panther any day." Fate said lifting her head off the pillow to kiss said lips hovering above her.

"hmm. I like" kiss "that you like me" kiss "as I am" kiss. Nanoha's hands combed through Fate's soft golden locks as she deepened the kiss. They parted for air.

"I missed kissing you like that." Fate said a happy grin on her face.

"me too." Nanoha said her blue eyes hazing over with desire. She kissed her again and again, her hands roaming over Fate' body. Fate moved to touch her to, but Nanoha caught her wrists and held them above her head.

"let me." Nanoha breathed "you touched me without me being able to touch you back. Let me." Nanoha looked almost pleadingly into red eyes.

Fate nodded relaxing her arms as she let Nanoha have her way. Nanoha smiled and let her wrists go before resuming her actions. Fate desperately wanted to touch her, but held herself in check. She didn't want to disappoint her since it seemed to mean something more to Nanoha.

Nanoha continued kissing her gently stopping briefly at her pulse point causing her breath to hitch before moving elsewhere. Her hands weren't still either, constantly roaming and reacquainting themselves with the body beneath her. She felt like it was her first time all over again only without the awkwardness and hesitation.

That night she desperately wanted to touch Fate, but couldn't. She wanted to show her. Show Fate what she did to her. Take Fate to the same place she took her. In their relationship, it was never about the physical aspect, although it was enjoyable, but the emotional and spiritual bond. Their love for each other that's what it was about and always will be about. She would take her there raise her up higher and higher till she would just burst.

Fate's breathing became heavier and faster. Her hands grabbed and clenched the sheets in an attempt to stop herself from touching Nanoha. Her body was simply on fire everywhere that Nanoha touched be it with lips or hands elicited waves of electricity rushing through her. She felt that Nanoha was everywhere. Her brain just couldn't process where the sensations we're coming from. All of her being was set aflame. Her knees bent and her toes curled as she felt the first touch inside her. She blew out air, a groan sounding. The touches were all gentle, all soft, and most of all, all loving. She had no idea what got into Nanoha. She was taking her somewhere she hadn't been to before, and although it scared her, at the same time she felt at peace. A strange mix but there it was.

Her mind shut down. The sensation of her body left her, and she felt like she entered another world. She felt free. Free from everything weighing her down. She was flying. But, it was a different from her magic flights, which were still confined to the laws of the natural world. This flight was special. It was like floating and being carried. Carried by Nanoha, who was the driver and guide.

Her body couldn't take it anymore and burst. Every muscle fiber contracted, every cell in her body sizzled with new energy. Her back arched almost bending in two before it plopped down.

Nanoha went to hold her stroking her hair and kissing her softly as she waited for her return.

Fate's essence was in a new place. A place Nanoha created and showed her. Where she felt complete and at peace. She stayed there for a while, but soon returned to meet the physical form of her love.

She breathed in deeply and felt warm arms around her. Her head turned to the side. Red eyes filled with so much love they were tearing, gazed into equally loving blue. "I love you so much." Her voice was filled with emotion.

"I do too. Fate" Nanoha gently kissed her lips, Fate running her hands through her brown hair.


End file.
